Girl of Justice
by Wynngurl
Summary: A girl is found to have magic, but she is already 14 years old.


Wynn was sitting in the back corner of the Ravenclaw common room. She carefully evaded her classmates' eyes. This was her first time venturing into the common room. Before, she had been too scared. Still, she was a little nervous. While Wynn had been thinking about things she noticed a girl staring at her. Did she have something on her face? Was she doing something she wasn't supposed to? Or was it that she was just weird? Wynn gathered up her books and went up to her dorm. There, she sat on her bed, wondering if she would ever be "normal." She saw her tear streaked face in a mirror across the room. She quickly looked away, ashamed of herself. Her parents had taught her better than to cry. It was a weakness to show emotions, but Wynn couldn't help it. "I'm not like my parents, and I don't want to be." she said under her breath. But even though she had said it, she didn't mean it. That's why she got up and decided to take a walk to relieve the stress. As she walked through the common room, she noticed the girl staring at her again. Wynn just turned her head and kept walking, not wanting to draw attention to herself. As soon as she stepped out of the common rooms entrance, she tripped over a large cat. "I am so clumsy." She thought as she got up of the floor. Wynn's favorite places were cold and dark; she didn't know why. That is why she was heading towards the dungeons. She entered the first set of dungeons and automatically felt happier. Though it was extremely chilly, all she had worn was her school uniform. Wynn found a corner in which to sit in. she situated herself and opened up her book. It was her favorite, a muggle creation, called Anne of Green Gables by: L.M. Montgomery. She had read it many times and usually couldn't take her eyes from it, but today she kept becoming distracted. She kept thinking about that girl that had stared at her. Who was it? Why were they staring at her? She definitely couldn't answer the first question, considering she was a "lone wolf." The second question. well, she thought she knew the answer. Wynn was strange, as strange as they come. First of all, she could talk to animals. She could only communicate, though, when the animals needed to tell her something. This might have been considered strange, but it isn't compared to the fact that this first year was fifteen years old. Unlike most people, Wynn did not receive a letter shortly after her eleventh birthday. She did not receive it shortly after her twelfth, either. No one had ever known she had magic. The headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, had heard that there was a girl who understood animals (He reads muggle newspapers) in Britain. He immediately decided it needed checking into. When a tall, gray haired man with a beard that almost touched his toes showed up at Wynn's house, she was speechless. He introduced himself and asked to be let in. Wynn, of course, let him in and offered him tea. She ran to the back of the house and got her parents. After receiving a steaming mug of tea, Albus Dumbledore settled down to explain matters. Many surprised looks and a couple of broken teacups later, Wynn's parents agreed to let the man test her for magic. All he did was take out a ratty old hat and place it on her head. To everyone but the headmaster's surprise, it started to speak. "Why do you place me on this girl's head, Dumbledore? She is much older than eleven." The man explained to the hat the reason it had been fixed upon Wynn's head as calmly as if it was a person. "I see." the hat said. Its face conveyed what, if it were on a human, would have looked like concentration. "Hmm. it is very well hidden, but she does have magic." The headmaster took the hat off her head, and put it away. "It is settled then." he said. "I wish we had picked up on it sooner, it would have made it easier." That was right before the beginning of the next term, so Wynn prepared for school. That was where she was now. At her age, she should have been in fifth year, but because of the circumstances, that wasn't possible. She wanted to learn, but her age difference made everyone avoid her, causing her to have little focus. Anyway, she never got along with people. Whenever she made a friend, they would desert her because of fright. No one really knew why, but she scared people. Maybe it was because of her abnormal circumstances, but even the teachers were scared of her. Wynn had overheard two of the professors talking about her. They had been verbalizing her fears. They were nervous. No one had ever had magic and not been detected before. She didn't understand. It was just a mistake. Wynn jerked back to the present when she heard a voice. "Are you the girl of justice?" said the voice. Wynn frantically looked around for the voice's owner. "Down here." it said. She looked down and saw a purple lizard with green eyes and a blue tongue. "Are you the girl of justice?" it asked again. "The girl of what?" she asked, stunned. "The girl of justice. You are her. I can see it." "I don't know what you are talking about." The lizard looked at her inquisitively and sighed. "I had hoped you knew. Oh well. Follow me." And with that, he started walking down the corridor. "What is your name?" asked Wynn while they were walking. "Mine is Wynn." "It's Jerint. Ah! Here we are!" the lizard had stopped in front of a wall with words carved into it. "read it, and you will understand." Wynn read: "A girl will be born of muggle heritage, not knowing of her power. She will not be told of her magic until after she has already begun her teen years, because no one will know she has magic. This girl, with her magic buried deep, will be found and taught. Before her teenage years are over, she will become the girl of justice. This young woman will be as the knights in the olden days. She will help good prevail." "I think I need to sit down." Wynn said. But she didn't sit, she began thinking. Was she that girl the words talked about? "I don't mean to be rude, Jerint, but I need to go back to my common room. It is getting late." She turned away without another word. What was going on? As she walked down the corridors, she decided that her worries before were very small compared to the ones she was given tonight. 


End file.
